Mémoire
by Scorpie M
Summary: ...
1. Decisões

**Decisão,**

Atravessara o pátio principal do ministério com mil coisas na cabeça, os problemas ultimamente estavam tomando proporções maiores que poderia imaginar. Harry sabia que seria burrice pensar que aquela situação duraria para sempre, não seria a primeira vez que cometera um engano e estava cansado de cometê-los.

Sua vida sempre fora baseada em tomar decisões certas, e mesmo com alguns anos após a guerra, quando teve tempo suficiente para se recuperar de alguns traumas, ele se vira em outra situação em que precisaria tomar _a decisão certa._

Estava começando a se cansar do _ser certo, _isso na maioria das vezes significava ir contra sua vontade e pela primeira vez na vida, Harry não queria tomar a decisão certa.

Pensando bem, a decisão certa prejudicaria alguém de qualquer forma, por que mesmo que ele decidisse pelo certo alguém sairia ferido e magoado por sua causa, por conta de sua enorme capacidade de complicar as coisas mais simples.

_xxx_

- Passaram-se seis meses e você disse que iria terminar – disse o loiro ao sair do banho com a toalha enrolada na cintura enquanto pequenas gostas d'água escorriam por seu peito.

- Draco... – começou Harry num suspiro - Coloque na sua cabeça egoísta que o mundo não gira ao redor to teu umbigo, como você quer que eu termine com ela de uma hora para a outra? Eu não posso ignorar o que Ginny vai passar.

- Coloque na tua cabeça que você só complica as coisas com essa prorrogação irritante, que se mistura a esse teu medo de magoar outra pessoa e tua incapacidade de ser feliz. – disse seco – Você diz que não pode ignorar o que ela vai passar, mas não hesita em me magoar. Você me dá náuseas.

_xxx_

Essas situações passavam por sua cabeça enquanto rumava até algum lugar para aparatar tranquilo. Conversaria de uma vez por todas com Ginny e seus problemas seriam resolvidos. Ele queria ser feliz ao lado de alguém e esse alguém não era ela.

Ao chegar a Grimmauld Place hesitou antes de bater na porta, cabeça baixa e coração apertado, mente confusa e a ideia de prorrogar a conversa torturando sua mente.

Entrou e deparou-se com Ginny sentada em frente à lareira com um sorriso no rosto.

_Por que t_ão feliz?

- Amor... – disse a ruiva com um sorriso no rosto, ela estava diferente.

- Ginny, como foi o dia?

Harry se aproximou cansado e depositou um beijo em sua testa. Um beijo pesado, como se aquilo já não fosse certo. Era sim a hora de falar com Ginny.

- Foi ótimo... – disse ainda com um sorriso contagiante – Tenho uma coisa para falar, Harry.

- Que bom. – respondeu o moreno – Eu também tenho, mas vou te dar a honra de falar primeiro. – sorriu, mesmo sem motivos.

- Estou esperando um filho seu, Harry.

xxx


	2. Diários

**Diários,**

- Sai da minha frente, Harry.

- Draco... Por favor.

- Vá embora Harry, eu não quero ouvir a tua voz.

_xxx_

Lembrar daquilo havia se tornado cansativo, viver havia se tornado cansativo. Ele não queria ter que correr atrás de mais nada. Ele não queria perder o pouco tempo que lhe sobrara trabalhando e não queria mais se manter afastado de seu filho como fez durante todos esses anos.

Scorpius tinha quinze anos e ele sentia que havia perdido todo o crescimento de seu filho por se manter trancado no escritório a maior parte do tempo. Passara mais tempo sendo _o outro _do Auror chefe que com seu filho.

Quando Harry dera a notícia que a pobretona estava grávida eles ficaram uns meses sem se falar, Draco havia mandado-o sumir, mas Harry acabou voltando para procurá-lo. É claro que ele voltaria, ele sempre volta. Então eles retornaram àquela rotina que acabava com a sanidade dos dois.

Harry casara-se com a Weasley antes de seu filho nascer e Draco casara-se com Astória, mas isso não os impediu de continuar com aquele relacionamento oblíquo. E isso doía tanto em Draco. Doía por que Harry se importava demais com o adultério. Doía por que depois do sexo, Harry tentava se colocar no lugar pobretona, e doía mais ainda por que Harry não conseguira resolver aquilo na hora certa e doía por que eu não conseguia por um fim nisso.

Agora ambos tinham famílias, tinham filhos.

Ao contrário de Draco, Harry era um pai presente e isso também doía nele. Doía por que Harry conseguia levar aquilo de forma tão certa quando tudo estava completamente torto.

_xxx_

- Quanto tempo, Weasley? – Perguntou tranquilo, como se a resposta não pudesse abalá-lo.

- É uma doença degenerativa, Malfoy...

- Senhor Malfoy – corrigiu o loiro - Eu sei que é uma doença degenerativa, eu sei o que significa e quero que você me dê uma estimativa, Dra. Weasley.

Hermione trabalhava no St Mungo há muito tempo, na ala de doenças mágicas degenerativas. Pegar o caso de Malfoy havia sido complicado, na verdade ele sempre fora uma pessoa complicada mesmo tendo mostrado sua brusca mudança após o fim da guerra.

- Um ano. – respondeu num suspiro. – Talvez menos.

- Certo...

Draco achava que não podia se abalar, mas quem não ficaria abalado?

- Podemos marcar a próxima consulta para semana que vem, com novos exames e tudo o mais.

- Sem exames – disse levantando-se – Sem consultas, encerre o tratamento.

- Você vai desistir assim? Você tem um filho, tem uma vida inteira ainda pela frente – suspirou cansada, antes de voltar a falar – Não pode desistir.

Aconselhar Draco era a última coisa que poderia se passar na cabeça de Hermione, mas lá estava ela fazendo exatamente aquilo. Afinal, ele era seu paciente.

- Uma vida inteira pela frente? – ironizou – Um ano pela frente, Weasley. Você não pode tomar minhas decisões. Fiquei satisfeito com o seu trabalho no meu caso, você fez o que pôde, agora não há mais nada que possa ser feito.

- A escolha é sua – suspirou cansada.

-Exato, a escolha é minha – Draco parara na porta e acertou as vestes antes de se virar parar falar com Hermione – Eu quero que Harry Potter não saiba sobre isso.

- E desde quando Harry se importa com sua saúde Malfoy? Por que ele iria querer saber uma coisa dessas? Não há motivos para falar disso.

- Passar bem, Weasley.

_xxx_

Malfoy precisava agora terminar definitivamente o que mantivera com Harry esses anos todos. Foi ao Ministério e rumou até a sessão dos Aurores, pedindo para falar com Potter. Esperou uns dois minutos e Harry aparecera para guiá-lo até sua sala.

- Por que não avisou que viria? – perguntou sorrindo e até teria beijado os lábios de Draco se este não tivesse desviado.

- Eu vou ser rápido, acredito que assim seja melhor.

- O que houve?

- Eu não quero que você me procure e eu não vou te procurar – disse firme – não quero que me escreva e também não vou lhe escrever. Entendeu Potter?

- Por que isso agora? – perguntou o moreno, perplexo.

- Isso quer dizer que essa palhaçada acabou e eu não sou mais o seu amante. Você não vai mais trair a sua mulher e não vai mais ficar com a consciência pesada por cometer adultério com a mãe dos seus filhos – Draco cuspia as palavras – Isso quer dizer que você não vai mais correr riscos no trabalho e não vai mais precisar se preocupar com os Weasley-s, com medo que eles descubram. Acabou, Harry.

- Draco...

Harry levara a mão até o braço do loiro, mas o mesmo desviara e isso doeu em Harry.

- Não me toque! Não me toque nunca mais, entendeu?

- Você não pode fazer isso Draco, não depois de tanto tempo. E o que foi que nos levou a tudo isso?

- A sua falta de visão que nos levou a tudo isso. Eu bom o suficiente para perder o precioso tempo de minha vida com alguém que me coloca em terceiro plano. Eu sou melhor que isso e você não é para mim, Potter. Você não me faz bem.

- É isso, então? – perguntou com a voz falha. – Eu não sou bom o suficiente pra você?!

- Nunca foi – disse sério – Tenha um bom dia, eu preciso trabalhar.

Caminhou pelas ruas meio perdido. Sabia que precisava ir para casa, mas não era isso o que queria. Ele queria paz e queria se livrar do que o perseguira durante todos esses anos. Se livrar de todas as coisas que não lhe fazia falta, do peso na consciência e do apego. Desapego era exatamente o que precisava.

xxx


	3. Ilusões

**Irreal,**

Acordou cansado. Já estava fora de Grimmauld Place fazia quatro dias, dissera a Ginny que precisaria viajar a trabalho. Ginny era tão inocente ao ponto de acreditar que Harry não a traía? Não era possível não desconfiar de nada.

Estendera o braço procurando o corpo de Draco e sorriu ao sentir sua pele extremamente lisa em contato com sua mão. Era perfeito estar com Draco mesmo sabendo que todos os momentos em que eles passavam juntos seriam difíceis. Difíceis por que ele se arrependia de não ter conseguido terminar com Ginny.

Harry olhava o loiro enquanto o outro ainda dormia, seus dedos passeando pelo peito pálido que subia e descia de acordo com que o outro respirava. Os cabelos... Harry sempre adorara os cabelos de Draco, que vez ou outra balançavam de acordo com a brisa que passava pela janela aberta.

- Você vai ficar me observando até quando? – perguntou sem abrir os olhos.

- Pensei que estava dormindo e não quis acordá-lo.

- Eu gosto quando você me observa na cama – disse virando-se para ficar de frente a Harry – Faz com que eu não me esqueça do efeito que exerço sobre você.

- Sim. – sorriu Harry – Você exerce grande efeito sobre mim.

Draco virou Harry de barriga para cima antes de sentar em sua cintura.

- Fala mais uma vez... – disse num sussurro contra os ouvidos de Harry.

Harry cravara as unhas na bunda de Malfoy, que reagiu àquela ação mordendo o lábio inferior antes de ouvir Harry sussurrar em seu ouvido.

-Grande efeito sobre mim.

Draco lutava agora contra os lençóis que cobriam o corpo de Harry, deixando-o completamente à mostra. Levou a boca até o peito do moreno e começou a distribuir pequenos beijos molhados enquanto se esfregava, mesmo que devagar, em cima dele.

Harry respondia as caricias de Draco com gemidos que saíam de leve e baixinhos, mas mesmo assim extremamente excitantes. Cravou as unhas nas costas do loiro e desceu até sua cintura, onde levou sua mão até a sua ereção completamente exposta.

Ser tocado daquela maneira por Harry levava o loiro à loucura, fazendo com que ele passasse a se esfregar com mais exigência que antes em cima do outro. Sentir a mão de Harry em sua ereção foi o suficiente para que Draco pendesse a cabeça para trás, fazendo o moreno explorar o seu pescoço com a boca, distribuindo mordidas e chupões que com certeza deixariam marcas.

Draco empurrou Harry com força contra a cama, mantendo-o deitado enquanto traçava um caminho de seu peito até o umbigo com a língua antes de subir novamente para o peito e soprar o caminho que deixara úmido, causando uma sensação completamente deliciosa em Harry.

Segurou sua ereção e sem tirar os olhos dos de Harry, lambeu seu membro da base a ponta - uma, duas, três vezes – antes de abocanhá-lo com gosto, chupando-o com maestria.

Harry deixava escapar gemidos abafados enquanto Malfoy chupava seu membro com extrema voracidade. Segurava os cabelos do loiro com força, guiando sua cabeça para cima e para baixo. Seu membro pulsando na boca do loiro.

Draco terminou dobrando os joelhos, ficando por cima de Harry enquanto estimulava sua entrada com o membro dele, a cabeça pendia para trás de tanto prazer. Já estava impossível conter os gemidos quando sentia o membro de Harry daquela maneira enquanto ele se masturbava.

- Harry, entra em mim – disse desconexo.

Ouvir aquilo foi o suficiente para que Harry empurrasse o loiro com força contra a cama, segurando suas pernas e colocando-as por cima de seus ombros deixando-o extremamente exposto.

- Lindo

Draco empurrou sua cintura mais de encontro a Harry, que posicionou seu membro na entrada do loiro empurrando-o bem devagar até sentir-se totalmente dentro do outro. Começou com os movimentos de vai e vem com calma, mas não demorou muito para que perdesse completamente o controle, invadindo o loiro rápido e forte.

Levou a mão até sua ereção e começou a se masturbar enquanto Harry o invadia daquela forma, e aquilo estava tão bom que não demoraria muito a gozar. Então resolveu trocar de posição.

Tirou as pernas do ombro de Harry e virou-se, ficando de quatro para o moreno. Com os joelhos dobrados Draco sustentava o peso do corpo com o peito encostado na cama, ficando bem empinado para o outro, que alcançava sua próstata em cada investida tirando gemidos altos e desconexos do loiro que gozou contra o colchão.

Harry estava invadindo seu corpo tão deliciosamente, fazendo-o rebolar contra sua ereção. Segurava sua cintura com força, cravando as unhas na mesma.

- Draco... – disse perdendo o controle – Draco eu vou...

_xxx_

Acordou suado e se decepcionou ao olhar para o lado esquerdo e ver que era Ginny quem dormia do outro lado. Passaram-se seis meses desde que Draco acabara com tudo e ele não achava ser capaz de sentir tanta falta do outro dessa forma. Doía em suas entranhas.

Foi tomar um banho gelado para não ter que aliviar a tensão de outra forma e decidiu que _precisava _falar com Draco. Mesmo o outro tento deixado bem claro, há seis meses, que ele não deveria fazer aquilo.

xxx


	4. Amnésia

**Amnésia,**

Draco não acordara disposto e suas manhãs tem sido sempre as mesmas. Acordava na maioria das vezes sem se lembrar onde estava o até mesmo o próprio nome. Tomava um chá e ficava o dia inteiro lendo suas anotações para que ao anoitecer conseguisse se lembrar o máximo possível dele mesmo.

Havia se divorciado de Astória quando a doença tomara grandes proporções, Scorpius estava em Hogwarts, mas fizera questão de ficar ao lado do pai e talvez fora essa ação a responsável por Draco ler suas anotações o máximo que podia.

A única companhia que tinha em toda a mansão era a de Krocs, o elfo doméstico que fazia sempre de tudo para agradar o mestre, que surtava vez ou outra ao notar que esquecera o nome, ou esquecera o nome de Scorpius quando começava a lhe escrever uma carta.

Então as coisas pioraram de forma em que Draco não queria mais sair do quarto, não conseguia mais dormir. Tentava até durante as madrugadas se lembrar de detalhes esquecidos de sua vida. Sabia que estava piorando e sabia que daqui a alguns dias não se lembraria de mais nada.

Desceu até a sala e pediu que Krocs lhe trouxesse seu chá e as anotações. Notou que Krocs demorava com seu pedido e se incomodou com o barulho que vinha do hall de entrada da mansão.

- Krocs seu imbecil, por que demorou? – perguntou chegando ao hall de entrada.

- Krocs pede desculpas ao mestre Malfoy, mas esse senhor insiste em falar com mestre Malfoy e Krocs não conseguiu mandá-lo embora.

Malfoy olhou para quem o aguardava no hall de entrada e ficou confuso por que tentava buscar em sua mente algo que pudesse lhe dizer quem era aquela pessoa, mas nada vinha a sua cabeça. Então como nas outras vezes que isso acontecera, ele surtou.

- Krocs tire essa pessoa daqui, eu não o conheço e não quero falar com ele!

Malfoy gritava amedrontado, confuso e frustrado.

xxx

Harry a princípio ficou sem entender o que estava acontecendo enquanto o elfo agarrava suas pernas tentando lhe colocar para fora da mansão.

Draco estava péssimo, olheiras enormes estragando o rosto que ele tanto ama dando um contraste que nada combinava com sua pele. Seu cabelo bagunçado por conta dos puxões que ele mesmo dava durante o surto que havia deixado Harry sem palavras.

- Draco pare com isso!

Ele gritara o nome de Draco em vão e a seu ver, nada que fizesse poderia tirar o outro daquela situação.

- O que está havendo com ele? – perguntou ao elfo.

- Mestre Malfoy está doente e ordenou que ninguém soubesse disso, o senhor entrou aqui sem permissão, Mestre Malfoy vai passar mal e a culpa é do senhor! – disse o elfo de maneira acusatória.

- O que ele tem? – perguntou assustado.

-Krocs, tire-o daqui agora! Tire-o daqui Krocs!

Malfoy deixava escapar lágrimas do rosto e aquilo foi demais para que Harry pudesse suportar. Desviou-se do elfo e aproximou-se de Draco o mais rápido que pôde na intenção de não deixá-lo fugir.

Harry o envolvera com os braços, apertando o mais forte que pôde, deixando o rosto do loiro aninhado em seu peito.

- Draco, o que houve? – Perguntou baixinho

Draco ainda estava tenso nos braços de Harry, mas conforme o moreno o tranqüilizava ele se sentia menos assustado. Sabia que já estivera naqueles braços algum dia de sua vida, então não havia o que temer.

- Quem é você? – perguntou envergonhado.

- Como assim quem sou eu, Draco? – questionou Harry, sem entender a pergunta. – Sou Harry, seu Harry.

- Quando foi a ultima vez em que falei com você?

- Seis meses Draco, quando você deu fim ao nosso caso.

- Qual foi a última coisa que eu te disse?

Harry não queria dizer aquilo, não queria ter que lembrar as últimas palavras que Draco dissera naquele dia.

- Pediu para que eu não lhe procurasse – Harry estava com um nó na garganta. As coisas completamente desconexas – Draco, o que está acontecendo?

O loiro nada respondera, pois havia empurrado Harry para longe.

- Se eu pedi para que não me procurasse, havia um motivo para que eu não quisesse isso! Saia da minha casa, por favor.

Harry sentira um vazio imenso por conta da reação de Draco.

Ele precisava falar com Hermione.

xxx


	5. Confissão

**Confissão,**

Aparatou em frente ao St Mungo com mil e uma coisas na cabeça. Estava totalmente atordoado e sem saber o que fazer e sem dúvida alguma, precisava falar com Hermione.

Entrou no prédio e pegou o elevador que dava acesso ao setor em que Hermione trabalhava – Doenças mágicas degenerativas – torcendo aflitamente para que o caso de Malfoy não tivesse nada a ver com aquele setor. Estava assustado, como pôde deixar Draco quando o mesmo estava tão vulnerável?

Passou por um corredor que dava acesso ao lugar e parou no balcão onde uma atendente olhava para alguns papeis concentrada, certamente fazendo anotações importantes.

- Bom dia. – disse nervoso – Eu preciso falar com a Dra. Weasley.

- O senhor marcou algum horário? – Perguntou a secretária sem olhar quem estava atendendo.

- Diga a ela que Harry Potter está aqui.

A secretária que antes estava completamente concentrada em seus afazeres parou tudo e voltou sua atenção a Harry.

- Desculpe senhor Potter, a Dra. Weasley está com um horário vago agora. O senhor pode me seguir, por favor?

- Obrigado. – respondeu Harry.

Andaram por alguns corredores da ala em que Hermione trabalhava, até chegarem a uma sala onde havia uma placa na porta que informava ser a sala de Hermione.

- É só bater, senhor Potter. – disse antes de dar meia volta e seguir pelo caminho que eles acabaram de fazer.

Harry bateu na porta duas vezes e pôde ouvir Hermione pedir para entrar. Abriu a porta com cuidado e tentou melhorar sua expressão facial, não queria denunciar nada que não fosse preciso.

- Harry! – sorriu Hermione – Que surpresa agradável.

- Tudo bem, Mione? – perguntou Harry, meio aflito – Você está muito ocupada? Eu posso voltar depois.

- Tudo ótimo, que isso Harry! Fique à vontade – respondeu sem deixar de notar o comportamento estranho de Harry. – O que aconteceu?

- Mione...

- Hum?

Hermione gesticulou para que ele se sentasse em uma das cadeiras e foi para perto do amigo, estava acontecendo algo realmente sério.

- O que houve Harry? – perguntou mais séria, dessa vez.

- Você tem que prometer que depois que eu lhe contar não vai fazer nada precipitado, ou surtar, ou me julgar antes de qualquer coisa.

_Pelo visto o negócio é mesmo sério – _Pensou

- Harry, você está me assustando.

- Prometa.

- Eu prometo Harry.

Harry hesitou por uns segundos e finalmente começou a falar.

- Hoje eu fui visitar o Draco, então ele começou a surtar. – pausou e suspirou pesadamente antes de voltar a explicar a situação – Ele não sabia quem eu era e não sabia onde estava... Ele não se lembra das coisas.

Cruzou as pernas enquanto roia uma das unhas, Hermione olhava para ele impassível esperando ele dizer mais alguma coisa.

- Ele não se lembrava da última coisa que havia me dito.

- É claro que ele não se lembraria. Pelo que eu sei vocês não se falam desde o dia em que o salvou na sala precisa, estou certa?

- Não.

- E quando foi a última vez que ele falou com você, Harry? – perguntou Hermione, curiosa.

- Seis meses.

- Explique-me, Harry.

- Eu tenho um caso com Draco Malfoy bem antes de James nascer.

Harry havia falado baixo, mas Hermione tinha ouvido e compreendido muito bem o que havia saído de sua boca.

- Harry, isso é verdade?

Silêncio.

Harry não poderia agora dizer que era mentira. O que explicaria sua visita à Malfoy? Ele não sabia o que falar com Hermione, ela não entenderia, ele mesmo não era capaz de entender.

- Sim, é verdade. – respondeu Harry, seriamente.

- E vocês terminaram há seis meses?

- Sim.

Hermione ficou um bom tempo em silêncio, cinco minutos que pareceram ser uma eternidade. Ela tentava buscar no fundo de sua mente quando aquilo tudo poderia ter começado, mas aquilo ia além de sua sanidade.

"_-Exato, a escolha é minha – Draco parara na porta e acertou as vestes antes de se virar parar falar com Hermione – Eu quero que Harry Potter não saiba sobre isso. _

_- E desde quando Harry se importa com sua saúde Malfoy? Por que ele iria querer saber uma coisa dessas? Não há motivos para falar disso."_

Agora aquele pedido de Malfoy fazia total sentido.

- Harry, como pôde fazer isso com Ginny? Você não pensou nela? Eu não acredito nisso! – Hermione levantara-se da cadeira, uma mão na testa e a outra em uma das paredes. – Você enganou Ginny todos esses anos, Harry.

- Eu ia terminar com ela! – começou Harry, desesperado. – Eu ia terminar com ela no dia em que disse estar grávida de James, eu não consegui fazê-lo quando ela me avisou e mesmo assim não consegui largar Malfoy.

- Harry, isso não é uma explicação convincente, ou melhor, não existe explicação, Harry!

- Eu amo Draco Malfoy. – disse Harry levantando-se também – Eu o amo por que ele nunca me pressionou, o amo por que ele me entende por completo, o amo por que nos completamos na alegria e na tristeza – mesmo com nossas diferenças - o amo como nunca amei ninguém! – Harry falava alto, o que fez Hermione sacar a varinha e lançar um feitiço no consultório. – Eu o amo mais que amo Ginny e o amo mais que a mim mesmo.

- Harry, eu preciso processar isso, por favor. – Disse Hermione, sentando-se novamente. – Eu não vou falar nada a ninguém, mas não vou deixar as coisas erradas dessa forma. – disse séria. – Você vai contar a Ginny, e vai contar ao Rony e isso vai ser um grande problema.

Hermione terminara a frase num sussurro deixando o silêncio pesar em suas cabeças.

- Harry, eu prometo te ajudar com uma condição. – disse Hermione.

- Qual condição?

- Você vai me prometer contar a verdade a Ginny.

- Mione...

- Harry! Você é capaz de fazer isso, droga. – exclamou Hermione – Olhe para você!

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza.

- Eu não entendo como isso foi acontecer entre você e Malfoy, mas isso não é da minha conta. Talvez eu queira saber das coisas depois que processar tudo com mais calma, mas agora Harry, você tem que me prometer que vai contar a Ginny.

- Eu prometo.


	6. Lembranças

**NA: **Quando comecei a escrever Mémoire, achei que seria algo curto e tudo o mais, só que minha cabeça ficou cheia de ideias e acredito que a história possa alcançar 15 - 18 capítulos, com direito a cenas extras HAHA.

É minha primeira fic e peço desculpa e compreensão de vocês que estão lendo. Bem .. Aproveitem.

**Lembranças,**

Sentado na poltrona do escritório, Draco lia com bastante afinco as anotações que havia feito sobre si mesmo logo quando sua doença fora diagnosticada. Franzia o cenho vez ou outra ao ler algo que não se lembrava _mesmo, _e um exemplo disso era Harry Potter.

Conforme lia suas anotações mais raiva sentia de Potter por ter deixado o _não-tão-relacionamento _dos dois chegar àquele ponto. Ele havia sido baixo e medroso, escolheu poupar a atual mulher – na época apenas noiva e sem filhos – pobretona ao poupar Draco de tanto sofrimento.

Também sentia raiva de si por que havia mandado o outro ir embora logo quando o mesmo havia ido procurá-lo na mansão algumas horas atrás. O certo seria ter paciência, subir para o escritório e ler algumas coisas para que depois pudesse tomar alguma decisão. Acreditava que agora Harry não voltaria.

Esqueceu-se também, que ele sempre volta.

_xxx_

- O que faz aqui, Potter?

- Oras! Eu vim te ver. – sorriu o moreno indo em direção a Draco para beijar-lhe o rosto.

- Não é você quem vive reclamando que não pode correr riscos e que alguém pode descobrir? Que devemos tomar cuidado? – indagou

- Eu sinto sua falta, agora se você puder deixar o mau humor de lado para que possamos aproveitar melhor o tempo que temos, eu ficaria agradecido. – sorriu antes de alcançar os lábios do moreno.

_xxx_

Essas lembranças traziam a Draco um amargo na garganta e isso o deixava confuso, por que mesmo com aquele amargo, era bom ler aquilo.

Daqui a alguns dias ele não saberia nem ler e isso o desesperava.

Estranho seria pensar que acordaria no dia seguinte e tudo estaria bem, e esse era o tipo de pensamento que mais invadia sua mente. Estava angustiado. De todas as coisas que poderia perder, por que _justo _a memória?

As coisas não eram fáceis e por saber disso Draco fazia mais anotações. Escrevia agora sobre o dia em que Harry Potter havia aparecido em sua casa e ele simplesmente surtou.

Estava envergonhado por não ter sido capaz de lembrar-se do outro, envergonhado de sua atitude e cansado de enfrentar aquela situação.

Ele havia chorado na frente de outra pessoa e isso o incomodava de forma gritante. Tantos anos segurando o choro para mostrar a força que não tinha esvaeceu-se hoje pela manhã.

Desceu até a lareira ainda com as anotações em mãos e continuou lendo enquanto caminhava em círculos. Não seria melhor parar de ler aquilo e se esquecer de tudo de uma vez por todas para acabar com toda aquela merda?

_xxx_

- Você não sabe de nada, Potter!

- Qual o problema com você? – perguntou Harry, começando a se irritar. – Você nunca deixou claro como eram as coisas entre nós. Nunca disse o que sente!

- Eu não preciso dizer essas coisas para que você entenda como eu me sinto, seu idiota! Se você ainda não reparou, a vida não vem com um manual de instruções e eu não tenho a obrigação de abrir teus olhos e fazer você perceber o que eu sinto ou o que se passa.

- Não venha com essas frases de efeito, Malfoy!

Harry se aproximou tanto do loiro que ambos podiam sentir suas respirações, quentes e pesadas. Com eles tudo era daquela forma: Quente e pesado.

- Eu te amo, porra. – disse cansado, não queria ter dito as coisas daquela forma. – Você entendeu agora ou quer que eu desenhe?

Não demorou muito para que ambos ficassem sem roupas e resolvessem a discussão de outra forma.

_xxx_

Ele queria ir ao St Mungo falar com Granger e pedir para voltar com o tratamento, mas se passaram seis meses desde que havia interrompido o mesmo, e esse não era o maior problema.

Orgulho.

Draco não queria mostrar a Granger que ele costumava pensar em voltar atrás, mesmo que poucas vezes.

Pensar no tratamento o fez achar que Granger poderia ter dito a Harry o que estava acontecendo... Qual era sua doença e tudo o mais. Só que ao lembrar-se da reação do moreno ao vê-lo daquela forma concluiu que Granger não havia dito nada. Por que será?

Voltou ao escritório e sentou-se em sua poltrona com calma para ler a carta que Fox havia trazido de Scorpius. Ele sempre escrevia e era isso que dava à Draco forças para tentar não se entregar. Isso incentivava Draco a se agarrar em todas as memórias que ainda tinha.

E isso era difícil, por que ele era fraco. Draco sempre foi fraco.

xxx

- É um menino, Senhor Malfoy. – disse um dos médicos.

- Sério? - Perguntou enquanto levantava da cadeira na sala de espera. Era impossível conter o sorriso.

- Qual nome do garoto? – perguntou o médio que havia dado a notícia do nascimento de seu filho. - Precisamos preparar alguns documentos que ficará com o senhor e outros que irão para o ministério.

- Scorpius. – disse firme. – Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

_xxx_

Estava frio e sentia sono. Cansaço era uma das coisas que também o incomodava naquilo tudo, isso se ele for ignorar o fato da perda de memória que vinha sofrendo.

Olhou-se no espelho do escritório e deu um sorriso amarelo, aquelas olheiras e físico não o pertencia, aquele não era ele. Descuidado, acabado.

Mas nada podia fazer em relação àquilo. Quem sabe comer um pouco mais o ajudaria pelo menos com o peso em que havia perdido? Não importava. Agora ele não tinha mais motivos para se preocupar com a aparência.

**NA: **Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Obrigado pelas Reviews e elas são sempre bem vindas !


End file.
